D Metal Man
by Sesshyluver13
Summary: One day, Allen and Ed meet and team up. They fight against the hommunculi and the noah. Fearing the worst, the order puts in new recruits. Can they work together? Will they Survive? Can they defaet the Millenium Earl? Can they defeat the hommunculi? Read!


**Prologue**

Roy and Ed stood side by side as they stared at the Order. "What is this place?" Ed asked quietly. Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "This is the Black Order," Roy explained, "home of the exorcists. We came to investigate this place. There was a strange creature in Central that killed a few people. We need to talk with their leader about it."

Ed looked up at the door. _It's a face,_ he thought. _What exactly is this place! _The door had started to make faces. "Are you visiting or just here to be here?" it asked. Ed sweat dropped. _It's talking! Why is this door talking!_ Roy stepped forward. "We're here on business. Would you please let us in?" he asked the door.

The door split in half and inside was a man in a lab coat and swirly glasses. "Welcome! I take it you are Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, no? I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you! Follow me please!" Johnny directed them into the hallways of the Black Order.

**Ed's POV**

A boy stood in the long corridor, leaning against the beige wall. I stopped and stared at him until Roy called me short. I knew he was trying to get my attention, but I was still pretty pissed about it. "I'M NOT SHORT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boy turned his head and looked at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked him. I could see that he had a strange scar on his face. It ran from above his eye to on his cheek. He had snow white hair. _He must be pretty old,_ I thought. He turned his head again, away from me. I shrugged the little encounter off and followed Roy into some strange room.

When I entered the room, I saw a huge stack of papers. In a little space between the stacks, I saw a man in a white coat with a funny looking hat on. He had black hair that seem to be all over the place. He was also sleeping. _No one can see him. That's why he's getting away with sleeping on the job,_ I thought. Roy had wandered off to see something, so it was just me, a couple of nerds, and the sleeping dude. I sighed deeply. I walked over to the desk, fit myself in between the papers and screamed. "WAKE UP!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Someone laughed and shook their head. A felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a black haired girl. She smiled and said, "Let me do it." She went up to the man that was sleeping. She whispered into his ear, "Brother, I'm getting married." The man screamed, "NO, Lenalee!" _So this guy is her brother and her name is Lenalee, _I thought. Things were going to be different from then on.

**Allen's POV**

Some strange boy with a long blonde braid was staring at me. I had turned to look at him when he was screaming. He was very short and had golden eyes. I was amazed at how loud he could be. I turned to look the other, but instead I walked away without a second thought.

I walked to Komui's office and saw him sleeping. I left him there. I saw Lenalee giving coffee to everyone. "Hey Allen! How's it going?" she asked me. _She's so cute, _I thought. I blushed a bit, but she didn't seem to notice. Some man and the short boy I had seen earlier entered the room behind Johnny. Johnny walked away with the man while the boy tried to wake Komui. "WAKE UP!" I laughed and shook my head. _I remember the first time I tried to wake Komui up, _I thought.

Lenalee walked over to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder. She told him something I could not hear, then walked over to Komui. She whispered into his ear and he woke up. Komui looked pretty mad. "Komui, calm down. Lena lee isn't getting married," I reassured him. Komui started to tear up. "Why would you do that to me, Lena lee! Don't you love your brother!" He cried. _Oh boy, _I thought, _this could go on all day. _

Reever came up behind Komui and hit on the head with a stack of papers. "Get up, Chief Komui. You have work to do and papers to sign." Komui got up and started to work. He shooed the boy and me away. Lena lee followed. _About time he started to actually do some work, _I thought.

**Narrator's POV(stays like this for the rest of fanfic)**

Allen, Ed, and Lena lee walked through the halls. Ed stopped to look around every so often, until he finally asked, "Who are you people and what exactly is this place?" Lena lee and Allen were about to answer when they heard a familiar voice. "Allen! Lena lee! And whoever you are! What are you guys doing?" it called. Lena lee and Allen walked over to Lavi. "We woke up Komui and he had work to do so we left," Lena lee said. Ed walked up to them. He looked at Lavi. _This guy looks weird. An eye patch? Is he supposed to be a pirate or something? And what's up with his hair? It's really red. And oh, the head band is a really bright green. Too bright, _Ed thought.

"So, who's the pipsqueak?" Lavi asked. Ed was infuriated. "I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!"Ed screamed at Lavi. "Whoa, calm down." Lavi said.


End file.
